Worcestershire Institution
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: See how it is when a young woman goes to the most well known Institution throughout all of Far, Far Away.
1. The Arrival

"Talking"

_"In Carley's mind/ Ogre Child talking in Carley's mind"_

Enjoy!

* * *

Carley didn't know why or how she got in to this. She thought of running. Running away from her new destination the men were taking her. However, because of her size, she didn't, knowing it would be useless; even if she tried. When the carriage made it to the huge academy, the men guided Carley inside and to the front desk. She was muttering to herself, trying to calm herself down from upcoming anxiety, along with talking to her alter-ego; Ogre Child.

"Quiet, you!" The big buff man didn't see what Carley was that made the young adult's anxiety increase.

"So, this is the new patient?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"Yeah. I assume you have the paperwork and her diagnosis?" The man in front of Carley said.

"Yes. I'll get someone to take Miss Carley to her new room."

"Alright. Come on, guys. Let's get something to eat," The man told the other two men.

"Yeah!"

"Tacos!" The three left the front office still cheering for the Mexican food.

Carley continued talking/muttering to Ogre Child in attempt to calm her nerves, not noticing someone approach her that made her jump in surprise when the person in a accent said, "Hey." Carley looked and saw an ogre male whose skin was green with light brown eyes and no hair on his head.. He wore a casual grey shirt with black pants and shoes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya. You're Carley Georgina Palmer, right?" The ogre asked Carley who nodded timidly, "Okay, good. I thought I got the wrong name for the wrong person again." Carley lightly smiled warming up to the bald ogre. "My name's Shrek, and I'll be your doctor/mentor/helper/... uhhh..." Shrek looked at the paper confused saying in slight frustration, "Screw it! Long explanation short, you're going to be assigned to me because of the level of your impairments."

"... Okay," Carley responded.

"Come with me and I'll show you to your new room," Shrek said as Carley followed with her symbol cane in one hand and book bag in the other.

Carley didn't know why, but she felt she could trust the ogre who began speaking. "This is the floor where you'll be doing your daily activities with everyone else here. Their are two other floors above us, but they're for the people who are extremely mentally ill and can't function without someone helping them. This floor is for people who have mild disorders and multiple impairments/disabilities that range from severe, moderate, to mild, along with others I don't feel like talking about right now. Ah, here it is. Room 187."

Shrek opened the door to the room where Carley saw it was medium-sized with an already made bed. Beside it, there is a desk with a chair and a lantern that's in front of a barred window. There was a medium-sized television a couple of feet in front of the bed, a nearby bathroom for the patient to used when the need to used it came, a closet for Carley's clothes, and a pair of fresh clothes, mainly a uniform, folded neatly on the edge of the bed.

"I'm gonna leave you to get settled. If you need any help with anything, give me a call," Shrek said.

"...O-Okay," Carley muttered seeing Shrek leave with the door half open.

Carley then let out a sad sigh and began to unpack her things from her bag.

_"I guess this is where we'll be staying, huh?"_ Ogre Child asked.

_"...Yeah..."_ Carley responded.

_"Hey, don't be so down. Maybe you'll meet some nice people here,"_ Ogre Child encouraged Carley who only scoffed.

_"Yeah, right. Who would want to be friends with me?"_

"Hey, are you new?" The voice asked that made Carley and Ogre Child turn and see a young man with short sandy blonde hair with the same blue eyes as Carley's. The young male wore a white buttoned up short sleeved shirt with black pants and shoes that matched.

_"Nice uniform,"_ Ogre Child stated.

_"Shhh!"_ Carley said to the dark blue skinned alter ego. Carley cleared her throat before answering, "Uh.. y-yes."

"Hi, my name is Author Pendragon. Welcome to the Worcestershire Institution."


	2. Introduction of Patients

A/N: I'm going to put the rest of the stories on here since my brother is following me on my DA Account. Dammit! Oh, well. At least it gives me something to do. Anyway, enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

"Thanks," Carley shyly said shaking Author's hand in a gentle grip.

"Hope I didn't scare you. I just saw the door half open and took a quick peek in to see if it was someone I know."

Ogre Child was annoyed. _"What is he? A peeping tomb?"_

_"Keep quiet!"_ Carley told her telepathically before saying to Author, "... I see..."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to peek. I was just curious since I've never seen this room vaccant until now," Author said a bit embarrassed.

"I-It's okay..."

"What are you in for?"

"Huh?"

_"What?"_ Ogre Child said in confusion.

"I'm sorry. I meant to say why you're here?"

"Oh...Because of my sight and anxiety problems," Carley said to Author.

"I see. I won't push you to tell me anything else. I'm here because of me having slight depression, anger issues, and a brain injury."

Carley and Ogre Child were surprised at the last part that made them both say, "Brain Injury?"

"Yeah. It happened five years ago. The doctors are amazed that I'm even functioning after what happened to me. I take in things a bit slower than before, but I'm not complaining," Author said with a shrug.

"Hey, Artie! Where are you?!" A different voice called out.

"I'm over in the female wing! I'll be with you in a second!" Author called out to the voice.

"The female wing?" Carley wondered.

"Yeah. The people thought splitting the boys from the girls up helps and makes things more comfortable. It's working, well, except for one person."

"Who?"

"You'll find out when you see her run around here," Author said, smiling, "She makes it hard for the staff to get things done sometimes."

"She?"

"Come on, man! You gotta come see what I found!" The voice yelled.

"Alright, alright!" Author yelled back turning to Carley , "Nice meeting you.' Before walking down the hall, leaving Carley alone.

"Well, that was random," Carley said.

_"Yeah, but it's a start,"_ Ogre Child said.

"A start of what?"

_"Making a friend."_

"He doesn't count. He was probably talking to me just to be nice."

Ogre Child sighed. _"You gotta really stop that."_

"Stop what?"

_"..Nevermind. Just get yourself unpacked."_

* * *

"And over there is the activity room where everyone goes and does whatever they want with someone monitoring the patients," Shrek said finishing the tour around the first floor of Worcestershire with Carley. "And... I gave you the schedule on the times and everything, right?"

"Yeah," Carley said to Shrek.

"Okay, good. I thought I forgot."

Carley smiled at Shrek as the two continued walking through the first floor. Then, Carley saw a quick glimpse of someone running and jumping on Shrek's back that made Carley jump from the person coming out of nowhere. Shrek on the other hand didn't even flinch or jump, knowing who it was. All Carley could see was the back of the person's back and head who wore the same uniform as Author. The person on Shrek's back had their dark brown hair in a semi long ponytail that was hitting the back of their neck.

"You're trespassing on enemy territory, Trespasser!" The person said to Shrek. The voice Carley heard from the person sounded boyish, but at the same time... girly? "State your name!"

"Lt. Shrek. Class A, Rank B," Shrek said smiling at the game he was playing with the very well known patient.

Carley remained quiet as the person on top of Shrek's back let out a suspicious, 'Hmm' before the person turned their head to meet Carley's eyes. Carley saw the person on Shrek's shoulders was not a boy at all, making Carley's assumptions wrong, but a young woman about few years younger than Carley. She has dark brown eyes that didn't show the pupils and light brown skin.

_"Well, you don't see that everyday," Ogre Child said._

_"Nope,"_ Carley said.

"Lieutenant S., who's this person? Is she another one of your prisoners?" The dark brown eyed woman asked Shrek.

"Prisoner?" Carley half repeated.

_"Take that back, you cur!"_ Ogre Child snarled.

"No, Le-I mean, Agent Goggles. This is Carley Palmer. She's new to the Worcestershire Institution," Shrek said as Agent Goggles jumped off of Shrek's shoulders and landed in front of Carley.

"New, huh? Hmm..." Agent Goggles continues to stair at Carley with a suspicious look on her face and hands folded across her chest.

Carley began to feel uncomfortable with Agent Goggles staring so sternly at the blue eyed woman.

_"What the hell is she stairing at?"_ Ogre Child asked annoyed.

_"I-I don't know!"_ Carley said seeing Goggles' gaze change to one Carley didn't recognize.

Agent G. continued to say nothing until she said to Carley, "Alright, newbie. Welcome to the force!"

Carley and Ogre Child were confused, saying in unison, "The force?"

_"What the hell is this? Star Wars?"_ Ogre Child said.

Shrek smiled as Goggles looked at him and replied, "She has a long way to go, Lieutenant. Teach her well."

"Got it," Shrek saluted.

"I gotta get going. Agent Goggles out!" The young dark haired female said running down the hall.

- Carley's Room -

"Who was that?" Carley asked.

"Oh, her? Her real name is Leah Roberts. She's been here for about thirteen to forteen years," Shrek said.

"Thirteen to fourteen years?" Carley said in surprise.

_"Damn. She must be really messed up,"_ Ogre Child said.

_"Be nice!"_ Carley told her alter ego.

"Yeah. She was put in the Institution when she was about nine going on ten years old."

"What is she in for?" Carley couldn't help but wonder.

"I only know a few of the reasons, but all I know is that she's in here for Anxiety Disorder, anger issues, and a Learning Disability."

"Wow."

_"See? What'd I tell ya? Messed up,"_ Ogre Child said.

_"If you don't shut-up-"_

"Leah's a nice girl, though once you get to know her," Shrek said interrupting Carley's threat towards Ogre Child in her mind.

"I see," Carley said.

Shrek shrugged before answering, "Who knows. Maybe the two of you can be friends."

"I highly doubt that," Carley told the ogre.

_"Dido, knowing Carley's attitude,"_ Ogre Child added.

_"Dammit, woman! Keep your mouth shut!"_

"You never know. Things can happen over time," Shrek replied.

".. Yeah. I guess," Carley said in a grim tone.

"Dammit, Snowgre! Give me back my brush!"

"No way! If you want it, you'll have to come and get it!"

"B-B-But..."

"Don't worry, Cinderilla! Agent Goggles is here to save the day! Give her back her brush, you vile fiend!"

The voices continued, along with screams, yells, and a loud thud that made Carley jump from the sound of a body hitting the floor. Hard. Shrek sighed, knowing who it was starting the fight.

"I gotta go. Snowgre's being selfish again," He said leaving Carley's room and seeing Snowgre holding up the brush that belonged to Cinderella who was crying, and Leah sprawled out on the floor half conscious muttering/muffling with her face against the hard floor, "Agent down. Agent down. I need back up to aprehend the brush and the brush theif...and a medic 'cause I think I broke my nose.."


	3. The First Day At Worcestershire

The next morning, Carley automatically woke up and looked at her watch, seeing it was about 7 in the morning. Carley was surprised since she never wakes up that early for anything.

_"It's probably because of not having any loud noises around,"_Ogre Child said.

"Yeah, but wouldn't the lack of noises make me sleep in instead of the other way around?" Carley said that made Ogre Child shrug.

_"I don't know. Things very from person to person. I'm just here to hang out."_

"Gee, thanks," Carley sarcastically remarked rolling her eyes.

_"I'm just saying."_

"Shouldn't you be fighting monsters in Aria or something?"

_"I already did. Not to mention I already worked out for the morning, so I have nothing to do until later."_

"Ugh." Carley puts a hand over her face and begins to get up.

After Carley took a shower, she began to hear someone running, well, rolling down the aisles of the hallway. In curiosity, Carley walked up to the door that had a small window to see what was going on. When she did, she saw Leah riding a black and orange mongoose scooter down the wing of the female aisle yelling, "Rise and shine, sleepy heads! It's time to get up and start the day! Everyone, get up, get up, get up!"

Behind Leah was a young ogress with green skin, long red hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with black jeaned pants, and sandals. The sound of keys jingling was also heard through the empty halls.

"Leah, wait up!"

"Whoooo! Whooooo! Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoooooo!" Leah was mimicking the sounds of Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony, so she wasn't listening to the ogress' comment at all.

Carley watched Leah go by her locked room and down the hall, making a left to he front desk and down the boys' aisle.

"Time to wake up, you guys!" Was what Carley heard before the rest of the comments Leah said were out of reach for Carley's ears to hear what they were.

"Well, that was a weird wake up call," Carley said.

_"Wasn't that the girl who was on top of Shrek's back?"_Ogre Child wondered.

"Yeah. She was sounding like a police car or omething."

Carley then saw the ogress walk up to her door. "Sorry about the sudden wake up call. Leah can be a bit hard to control on days where she's in a good mood."

"It's okay. I was already up and dressed anyway," Carley said walking out of her room when the red headed ogress unlocked the door.

"I'm trying to teach her to calm down, so her outbursts don't bother everyone else."

"It's alright. It happens."

"My name is Fiona but the way. I'm Leah's helper/doctor, along with other things I can't remember and don't feel like saying," The ogress named Fiona introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Carley Palmer."

"You're new, right?" Fiona asked seeing Carley nod her head. "Makes sense since I haven't seen you around here."

"Yeah." Carley, along with the other female patients walked to the cafeteria. Carley was wearing a white shirt with a black skirt and shoes that matched. The white shirt Carley wore had a pocket on the right side and showed the Worcestershire shield. The boys were walking to the cafeteria, along with Leah who was riding her scooter by pushing it with the same logos on their shirts as the girls. Everyone was talking amongst themselves as Fiona saw Shrek walking towards the cafeteria with the guys. Leah was beside Shrek still pushing the scooter she was riding.

"Ridin' your scooter today, huh, Leah?" Shrek said.

"Yep. Just helping Fiona and you wake up the patients for another day," Leah said with a smile on her face.

"Well, at least you're helping and not causin' trouble like Snowgre was yesterday."

"Not for the Fighter of Justice! I'm here to keep the peace of this place!" Leah pushed the scooter with her left foot and rode ahead of Shrek and the rest of the guys.

"Leah, please wait for me before you go in the cafeteria," Fiona called out with a sigh behind it. Leah continued riding her scooter not hearing what Fiona was telling her. Fiona looked at Carley and said, "I gotta go. Leah's in one of her moods where she's a hero keeping the peace safe from danger. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Fiona," Carley said.

"I'll see you around, knowing the schedule."

"Right." Carley watched Fiona walk ahead of her and the rest of the females to catch up with the dark brown eyed woman on her scooter.

"The MacDaddy of Justice!" Leah yelled, repeating the statement from the game DragonBall Z Boudikai 3.

* * *

_"I wonder what's on the menu? I'm starving,"_Ogre Child said.

"You're starving? I'm the one who hasn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon," Carley replied.

_"Touche. Can't argue with that,"_Ogre Child admitted casually.

"The only things I don't get is why everyone is wearing uniforms like this."

Ogre Child shrugged. _"I dunno. Probably for classes."_

"Classes?" Carley half muttered.

_"Yeah, don't you remember? We have class after breakfast for about three and a half hours."_

Carley pulled out her schedule to see if what Ogre Child said was right. And it was that made Carley groan. "Why does it have to be three and half hours long?"

_"Who knows. Let's just hope it's interesting and not boring."_

"Phttt! Phat chance!"

"Hey, Carley!" Author called that made Carley snap out of her conversation with Ogre Child. The blue eye woman turned to see Author in line with a few others waving his hand, "Come on! Get in line if you wanna eat!"

"Oh, right." Carley got up and went in line behind Author. "Sorry about that. I almost forgot."

"I didn't want to interrupt your deep thinking, but I saw that you were the only one still sitting in your seat and had to let you know," Author said.

"O-Oh. Thanks," Carley said.

"No problem." Author smiled.

"Geez, Artie. What is she, your girlfriend?" The young man infront of Author remarked making Carley's face turn red.

"G-Girlfriend?"

_"What did you say, punk?!"_Ogre Child said angrily rolling her sleeves up preparing to fight.

"Snowgre, be nice," Author said lightly hitting the person in front of him in the shoulder.

Carley saw that the young man wasn't actually a man, but a mixture of a yeti/ogre. His skin is dark blue with green eyes and snow white fur that showed on his arms and hair that's semi-long and messy. He wore the same uniform as Author and had a slight smugged look on his face.

_"Hey, his skin is the same as mine! What the hell, man?! Is he an Arian as well?"_Ogre Child half exclaimed in surprise.

"I highly doubt that," Carley told Ogre Child.

"Let me introduce you. This guy is my friend Snowgre. He's been in the Institution for eight years," Author introduced Snowgre to Carley.

"'Sup," Snowgre casually said nodding his head up.

"Nice to meet you, Snowgre," Carley said.

"You're new here, right?" Snowgre asked as Carley nodded, "This place ain't so bad. People come, people go, things happen here that are funny, and some of the stuff that happens here make you think, 'What the hell?!'."

"Uh...I see," Carley replied a bit uneasy.

"The only thing I find dumb is the class that's three hours long."

"I don't know why the people here did that either," Artie said agreeing with his friend's comment.

"Probably to bore us to death."

Artie shrugged getting a bowl of cereal with two pieces of toast smeared with strawberry jam, and orange juice. Snowgre has scrambled eggs with two slices of ham, coffee with cream, and applesauce. Carley has cereal with a boiled egg, orange juice, a dietary muffin, and a yogurt. When the three had their breakfast, Carley was going to go back to sit by herself when she heard Snowgre said, "Hey, where are you going?"

Carley didn't know what to say except, "...U-Uh..."

"Aren't you gonna come and sit with us?"


	4. The Fight

"Okay, class. Today, we have a new student joining us."

"Whoo! New Student!"

"Yes, Leah. Having a new student is good, but please let me finish."

"...Oh. Sorry, Mr. Merlin," Leah answered embarrassed.

Merlin cleared his throat and started over. "Okay. Today, we have a new student joining us this morning. You can come in now, Miss," Merlin called out to Carley who slowly walked in the classroom looking at the ground.

"Hey, I know her! The newbie who was with Lt. Shrek!" Leah shouted pointing at Carley.

"Leah, please control your comments," Fiona whispered sitting alongside Leah.

_"I think we should keep our distance from Leah. She's a bit of an oddball,"_ Ogre Child partially whispered to Carley who felt embarrassed at what Leah blurted out.

_"How I'm feeling right now, I'm starting to agree with you,"_ The blue eyed young woman said.

"Uh, anyway, this is Carley Palmer. She will be in our class so treat her with the utmost respect," Merlin said.

"Respect!" Leah half repeated with her right fist in the air, putting it down a second later.

"Carley, you can sit next to...uh..." Merlin looks around the classroom desks to see which one was vacant for Carley. It was like that for another second or two until Merlin said, "Ah! Carley, you can sit next to Author Pendragon. Uh, Author, could you raise your hand for me?"

Even though they've met before class, Author raised his hand for Carley to sit in her new seat. She saw the blonde young man smile at her who quietly smiled back before taking a seat.

"Okay, class. Today, I'm going to be teaching you about the history of Alchemy," Merlin said that interested a few of his students, "You don't need your textbooks for this since Carley doesn't have hers yet, but you still need to take notes."

Leah was the most enthusiastic out of the rest of her classmates as Carley overheard Leah say in a low voice to Fiona, "Just like the anime FullMetal Alchemist!"

"To an extent, Leah, it is, but on a different level. Please, pay attention," Fiona told Leah who muttered an 'Awww' that made Carley lightly smile. Carley then shook her head and began listening to the rest of Merlin's Lecture.

* * *

"Well, it wasn't that boring today," Snowgre said.

"Yeah, it was interesting," Author agreed with Carley.

A few of the students were outside of the Institution with a fence that unables anyone from wondering too far or escape. On the other side of the blacktop, Author, Snowgre, and Carley watched other people talking amongst themselves, playing basketball on the blacktop, or other sports the people had available for the patients to choose and play. However, the three were leaning against the wall bored.

"So, Carls, did you enjoy your first class with Merlin?" Snowgre asked.

"Carls? Is that a nickname or something?" Ogre Child wondered.

"It was good. I liked it," Carley said.

_"The only thing I found annoying was Leah talking to Fiona about things that are basic for any person to learn. Hell, even you knew what Merlin was talking about!"_ Ogre Child said.

Carley ignored Ogre Child's comment and heard Author say, "That's good to know. Merlin's a good teacher and is very patient and creative with his students."

"Yeah. Even I have to vouch with Artie on that one. Merlin's good. Can't complain about that," Snowgre said.

"That's a first."

"Hey!" Snowgre lightly punched Author on his shoulder who chuckled.

Carley casually grinned and then saw Leah from across the blacktop by herself saying something Carley couldn't figure out. Even though Carley couldn't read lips, she watched Leah making different gestures with her hands, arms, and the rest of her body. Ogre Child found it odd while Carley found it interesting and funny to watch. Not the bad kind of funny, but the good kind.

Then, something dawned on Carley bring to mind what Ogre Child talking about Leah being very talkative with Fiona and repeating what Merlin was saying half of the time.

"Hey, uh, Author, Snowgre?"

"Yes?" Author wondered.

"Yo," Snowgre said.

"I have a question," Carley said.

"What's the question?" Author wondered.

"Well, it's about-"

"Hey, RadioHead!"

The sudden yell made Carley jump and turn her head with a confused, "Huh?"

_"Oh, what the hell's going on now?"_ Ogre Child exasperatedly sighed, wondering what was going on who saw a group of five women walking.

Not towards Carley; even though it made Carley relieved when she wasn't the target of being harassed since she's new. No. The women were walking somewhere else.

* * *

"Well, this should be interesting," Arthur said with his hands folded over his chest.

"What?" Carley wondered.

"Aw, yeah, man! Shit might just hit the fan today!" Snowgre enthusiastically said clapping his hands a few times.

"H-Huh?" Carley was confused.

"You wanna bet on the usual people, Snowgre?" Arthur asked the yeti/ogre, ignoring Carley's comment.

"Ya damn right I do!" Snowgre said.

_"What the hell is going on?!"_ Ogre Child exclaimed, fed up with not knowing either.

_"I guess we're going to find out,"_ Carley told Ogre Child watching the group watch to where Leah was.

* * *

"Hey, RadioHead! Are you listening to me?!" A young woment with blue eyes, short black hair, and wore a dark red shirt with a black skirt and black shoes half yelled.

"Yeah, ya dumbass!" Another women with long light brown hair said, wearing a white shirt with a black skirt and shoes. Then something dawned on the light brown haired woman. "...Wait. Wouldn't she be a recorder or something?"

"Shut-up, Sleeping Beauty!"

The light brown haired woman named Sleeping Beauty lowered her head muttering, "Sorry, Snow White."

"Ya dumbass!" Leah repeated what Sleeping Beauty said a second ago.

"Oi! Don't repeat what I say, dammit!" Sleeping Beauty said in a slightly intimidating voice.

"Oi! Don't repeat what I say, dammit!" Leah repeated that made Sleeping Beauty annoyed.

"See? What did I tell you guys? She repeats anything she hears," Snow White said seeing Leah with her head looking down at the floor.

"I wonder why that is?" A woman who's a part of the group with heavy make up wondered. The only difference is that her voice is really, really deep. Like a man's.

"I know why, Doris," Another woman with really long and braided blonde hair said wearing a white shirt with a black skirt and shoes.

"Why?" The deep voiced female named Doris wondered.

"It's because she has nothing going on inside of that thing she calls a brain!" The blonde female mocked poking her index finger against Leah's forehead. The four females began to laugh, agreeing with the blonde woman.

"Hahaha! Good one, Rapunzel! Nothing going on in that thing she calls a brain. Why didn't I think of that?" Sleeping Beauty laughed.

"Because you're not as amazing as I am."

* * *

"Well, this is odd," Arthur said.

"What the hell?! Why isn't Leah fighting back like she normally does?!" Snowgre exclaimed.

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Leah doesn't want to fight."

"But she's always ready to fight when someone bothers her!"

Arthor shrugged again watching the girls continue to pester and pick on Leah who was pushed to the ground by Doris.

"They're really being mean to Leah," Carley said.

"Repunzel and the other girls are always mean to Leah. For as long as I can remember actually," Arthur said as Leah stood back up with her head still lowered.

"What is she doing now?" Snowgre wondered.

"She's just standing there," Arthur said.

"Aw, man! At this rate, I won't be able to-whoa!"

Snowgre, Arthur, and Carley watched Repunzel and the other girls begin to punch and kick Leah to the ground.

"Dude, she's getting her ass beat!" Snowgre said.

_"Don't just stand there like a wimp. Kick their asses!"_ Ogre Child yelled for Leah to fight back against Snow and the other girls; even though shouting was futile.

Leah remained on the ground, enduring the physical abuse Repunzel and the females were giving Leah when Fiona told the five females to get away from Leah.

"'Till next time, RadioHead!" Repunzel shouted to Leah who felt the blonde woman kick her in the stomach before running away, leaving Leah laying on her side.

"Leah, are you okay?" Fiona was kneeling down with a hand on Leah's shoulder who said nothing in response. "Can you hear me? Are you still conscious?"

The only thing Leah said to make Fiona aware of her consciousness was, "...RadioHead... RadioHead."

Fiona sighed in releif and helped Leah sit up in case Leah couldn't. Fiona saw a few bruises on Leah's face with blood running down her mouth and side of her head. Fiona wasn't very happy seeing the bruises, but was happy Leah was okay.

Well, okay in her own way, that is.

"Are you okay, Leah?" Fiona asked Leah again who stood up and ran inside the Institution, "Leah, where are you going?! Hey!" Fiona followed Leah making Carley look at the situation a bit confused.

_"...Geez. What a wimp,"_ Ogre Child said in a deadpanned tone.

"What... just happened?" Snowgre wondered scratching the back of his messy white head.

"I don't know. I guess Leah didn't really want to fight them," Arthur said.

"Why, though?"

"You should know the reason why."

"Uhhhh..." Snowgre begins to think. "...uh...Because Snow and her friends are a bunch of dumb worthless whores?"

"Well, that part is true, but no."

"Uh… because they'll do anything to get attention?"

"That's true as well, but still no."

Snowgre continued thinking with a hand under his chin until the ogre/yeti guessed, "Because Snow and her lackeys know Leah is better than them which drives them crazy, I guess?"

"Correct," Arthur said.

"Sweet! I got it right!"

_"Better than them for being what? Being used as a punching bag, or, well, just being used as a punching bag because of from what I've seen, Leah's proven nothing for my opinion to change,"_ Ogre Child said.

_"Just shut-up,"_ Carley said annoyed.

_"Well, it's true, and you know it, too."_

_"I barley know her!"_

_"And your point is?"_

_"Oh, up yours!"_

_"Whatever,"_ Ogre Child said with her hands behind her head.

"You think Leah will be okay?" Carley asked Arthur concerned.

_"Why do you care?"_ Ogre Child wondered to Carley.

_"Because I do, you invilide."/_

"She'll be fine within a day or less," Snowgre answered for his buddy, "I still find it a bit off Leah didn't fight, though. If she did, man, those girls would have bruises their faces if lucky."

"If lucky?" Carley wondered what that meant.

Ogre Child scoffed. _"Yeah, I bet. So far, I don't see Leah as a threat. She's annoying, but not a threat."_

Carley sighed at her alter ego. _"When are you going to stop being such a hard ass?"_

Ogre Child casually shrugs her shoulders. _"Depends. I am you, after all."_

_"Don't remind me,"_ Carley deadpanned.

_"Ah, you don't mean that,"_ Ogre Child said with a smile on her face.


	5. Curious Concern

_**A/N: I know this is short, but I wanted to get this done and posted before I forgot to do so.**_

**_Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

"I wonder if Leah's okay," Carley wondered watching T.V in her room.

_"She's probably crying her eyes out somewhere,"_ Ogre Child said.

"Why must you be so down about things?" Carley sighed.

_"You should talk, Ms. Negative,"_ Ogre Child remarked.

"I can't help it. You know why."

_"Yeah, yeah. I know."_ Ogre Child said waving her hand.

Carley has Bardet Biedl Syndrome that affects different parts of a person's body, but mostly, their ability to see. Some people who have this, also have a few traits of Autism that are a mixture of being noticeable and unnoticeable depending on the severity. Because of what she has, she was picked on in school and was in multiple fights with others. She was diagnosed when she was 15 and was forced to go to a secondary school for people who have other sight problems, causing Carley's esteem to drop, and her anger and anxiety to rise.

Her family sent her here for numerous reasons. One would be that it would help Carley gain some independence, help her learn different skills so she can cope with her anxiety, and to help her raise her self-esteem about herself. Her anger isn't as bad as it used to be whe she was a teenager, but her parents think the Institution can help her with that as well. Carley knows the other reason why she was sent here, but right now, she's just glad to be away from her family.

"Isn't their anything on that's decent?" Ogre Child wondered.

"I don't know. I'm looking," Carley said still flipping from channel to channel.

After finally finding a station that showed anime, Carley then heard something go by her room. At first, Carley ignored it, but after the sound went by her room again and again and again, within the first hour of hearing it, Carley got up from her bed and went to see what it was. She looked out her window and saw Leah riding by her room and then down the empty halls.

"What the heck?"

_"Was that Leah I just saw?"_ Ogre Child asked.

"Uh... yeah," Carley said seeing Leah pass by again on a dark blue and black bike.

_"What on earth is she doing?"_

"Riding around."

Ogre Child rolled her eyes. _"Yes, I know that, Genius. I meant why is she riding around on her bike like that?"_

"I don't know."

_"She seems to be peddling pretty fast."_

Carley watches Leah peddling and her turning the corners at a swift pace.

"Yeah, you're right. I wonder why?" Carley asked.

_"I don't know,"_ Ogre Child said with a shrug.

Carley was able to see the bandages wrapped around Leah's head with a few on her nose and cheek when she rode down the hall again. Leah also had a few bruises on her face, arms, and legs from Snow White and the others beating the young dark haired female up.

Carley was thinking of going out and talking to Leah, but didn't, knowing Ogre Child would try and stop her for multiple reasons. Carley would still go, well, to an extent, anyway, and the other reason was seeing Fiona walk up to Leah. Carley watched Leah stop riding her bike and walk towards Fiona with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Fiona," Leah happily said.

"Hey, Leah. Are you feeling okay?" Fiona asked.

Leah nodded. "My face hurts a bit, but I'm okay."

"Even though you wanted to fight them, you did the right thing for not fighting back," Fiona said putting a hand on Leah's hair that's out of its ponytail.

"They're not worth it," Leah said that made Fiona smile and nod.

"Yes. They are indeed not worth a fight."

"Just like when Luffy and Zoro didn't fight those guys at the bar in One Piece," Leah replied that made Fiona lightly laugh.

"Yeah. That, too," Fiona agreed, "I see the anime you're looking at is helping you understand things, huh?"

"Yep!" The smile still remained on Leah's face as Leah hugged Fiona. The ogress hugged her patient back and ran a hand through Leah's hair.

Then, Leah asked Fiona, "Can I get some ice cream?"

Fiona lightly smiled. "Sure. You've had a pretty rough month and handled it well, so you deserve it. Come on."

"Can I take my bike?" Leah asked.

"Sure, but what about your mission helping the Himes?"

"My mission has been completed. I attacked the enemies with the golden bat of Justice, and ended the war," Leah said as Fiona smiled again, walking behind Leah who was riding her bike to the cafeteria.

_"Well, that was weird,"_ Ogre Child said hearing Carley sigh, _"Why are you so down?"_

"...Oh... It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Carley said to her alter ego, continuing to watch things on the television.


	6. Almost Revealed

It took a while for Carley to get use to things with the schedule Shrek gave her, but after the first and second week of being there, Carley did thanks to her amazing photographic memory, along with Shrek telling her where everything is and remembering it in her mind. During her stay at the Institution, Carley, to her surprise became friends with Author and Snowgre. Carley knows Author is a nice person, but it took a while for Carley to be friends with Snowgre. Snowgre has Schizophrenia, meaning he hears one or more voices in his head that cause him to get into trouble. As a child, Snowgre was diagnosed and due to the mental illness effecting and taking over his mind and body, he was sent to the Institution because of listening to the voices that were telling him what to do. Despite having days where he would give into the voices that cause him to get in trouble, after a while of getting to know Snowgre, Carley could see he's a nice guy and became friends with him as well.

Carley didn't tell Author or Snowgre about her alter ego Ogre Child because Carley didn't know how the two boys would react, or if they would look at Carley the same way again. Ogre Child said it wouldn't be such a big deal and Carley responded, "It's a big deal to me. I don't want Snowgre or Author to know and think of me as some kind of unstable weirdo; especially when I just met them."

Ogre Child deadpanned. _"Dude, you're in an Institution where people have things that are way worse than what you have."_

Carley was about to respond back to Ogre Child, but rethought about what the blue-skinned Ogre just said.

"... Touche." Was all Carley could say.

Just then the two heard someone knocking on her door loudly, making Carley jump in surprise.

"Hey, Carley! Hurry up! We're about to go to lunch!" It was Snowgre on the other side of Carley's door banging on it loudly.

"Oh, uh, I'll be out there in a second!" Carley called back.

* * *

After lunch, Carley, Snowgre, and Author went outside and hung out against the wall in the shade. Today was a cool one, so a lot of the patients were out enjoying the beautiful day.

"I wonder where Leah is? She's normally the first one outside on days like this," Author said.

"I dunno. I didn't see her in class today either," Snowgre said.

"You think she's sick?"

"Phff! No way! She never gets sick."

"Yeah, you're right."

_"Maybe she transferred somewhere else,"_ Ogre Child said.

"Transferred to where?" Carley plainly said.

_"I don't know! I'm just giving suggestions."_

"Well, it's not helping."

_"Killjoy."_

"Whatever!"

As Carley was arguing with Ogre Child in her mind, Fiona walked by Carley, Snowgre, and Author saying 'hi'.

"Hey, Fiona, have you seen Leah? We haven't seen her anywhere all day," Author asked his cousin.

"Oh, she's in the infirmary," Fiona said.

"Why?"

"What happened?" Snowgre asked.

_"I bet she got into another fight with Snow White and those other bitches,"_ Ogre Child remarked.

"Maybe," Carley said in her head.

"Leah was riding her bike this morning and was clipped off of it by Snow White who also hit Leah with a metal pole across the face that made Leah fall and hit the back of her head," Fiona said as Author, Carley, and Snowgre winced at the description.

"Sounds painful," Author said.

"I was close with the reason why, though," Ogre Child said with her arms crossed.

"The worse part of what happened is the pole Snow White used to hit Leah was rusty with jagged edges on the tip," Fiona said.

"Whoa!" Snowgre said.

_"... Damn,"_ Ogre Child said.

"Is Leah okay, though, well, despite what happened between her and Snow?" Author wondered.

"Despite Leah saying how her head was hurting hitting the floor pretty hard, and needing a new uniform shirt from it being covered in blood, Leah's doing okay. The doctors were able to treat her wounds the second I sent her to the infirmary due to the risk of getting gangrene because of the rusty pole Snow used," Fiona said.

"Geez."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. People who aren't treated when they get cut with something rusty like how Leah was when Snow attacked her could die," Snowgre said that made Carley surprised and worried to hear that.

"D-Die?" Carley uttered fearfully.

"Don't worry. The doctors made sure Leah didn't have it and cleaned her wounds thoroughly," Fiona said to Carley who sighed relieved.

"Has anything in Leah's behavior changed?" Snowgre asked.

"Throughout the prosedure, Leah was smiling for some reason which isn't anything new, but if you count Leah saying she wanted ice cream afterwards, then, no. Her regular behavior hasn't changed," Fiona said that made Author and Snowgre lightly laugh and Carley smile at that.

"Typical Leah," Snowgre said with a smile still on his face.

"Yep," Author agreed.

"I wonder why Leah was smiling, though after what happened?" Carley wondered, "I know I wouldn't be if I was her."

_"Yeah. Carley here would cry like a baby!"_ Ogre Child said that earned her a slap across the back of the head, "Ow! What? You know it's true!"

"Leah smiles like that sometimes. I don't think it's because she's afraid or anything, but I think it's because she gets easily excited," Fiona said that made Carley and Ogre Child look at Fiona a bit surprised and confused.

"Excited? Why?" Carley asked as Fiona shrugged.

"I don't know," The ogress said.

"She's usually like that when she goes somewhere new or something," Snowgre said as Author nodded, agreeing with his friend.

"Yeah. Pretty much. I don't find it odd, though."

"At first, I did, but now, I can't help but smile because of Leah smiling and getting excited sometimes," Snowgre said as Fiona also nodded in agreement, "Oh! Before I forget, what happened to Snow White? You know. After what happened between Leah and her."

"She was sent to solitary for three weeks for assulting Leah the way she did," Fiona told her cousin in law.

"Serves that biatch right for doing that to Leah," The yeti/ogre said as Author agreed silently.

"I have to get going and see how Leah's doing," Fiona said.

"Alright. Tell that goggle wearing goofball I say to get better!"

"I will." Fiona waves walking inside the Institution.

Carley, Author, and Snowgre didn't say anything when Fiona left as Ogre Child said in Carley's mind, _"Hmmm. That Leah girl is pretty tough for someone who's a complete oddball."_

"Please, keep quiet," Carley muttered with a hand over her face.

"Hmm? You say somethin', Carls?" Snowgre wondered.

Carley then realized what she said aloud and quickly said, "Oh.. u-uh... no.." Before looking at the ground embarrassed.

"Snowgre, are you hearing the voices in your head again?" Author wondered.

"What? No! I thought I heard Carley talking," Snowgre said.

"Sure, that's what they all say."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"And what if I am?"

The two began to argue as Carley sighed in relief and thought, 'Good thing Snowgre has Schizophrenia.'

_"Nice work for almost blowing my cover. Not that I'd mind or anything,"_ Ogre Child said.

_'Shut.. up...'_

It took a while for Carley to get use to things with the schedule Shrek gave her, but after the first and second week of being there, Carley did thanks to her amazing photographic memory, along with Shrek telling her where everything is and remembering it in her mind. During her stay at the Institution, Carley, to her surprise became friends with Author and Snowgre. Carley knows Author is a nice person, but it took a while for Carley to be friends with Snowgre. Snowgre has Schizophrenia, meaning he hears one or more voices in his head that cause him to get into trouble. As a child, Snowgre was diagnosed and due to the mental illness effecting and taking over his mind and body, he was sent to the Institution because of listening to the voices that were telling him what to do. Despite having days where he would give into the voices that cause him to get in trouble, after a while of getting to know Snowgre, Carley could see he's a nice guy and became friends with him as well.

Carley didn't tell Author or Snowgre about her alter ego Ogre Child because Carley didn't know how the two boys would react, or if they would look at Carley the same way again. Ogre Child said it wouldn't be such a big deal and Carley responded, "It's a big deal to me. I don't want Snowgre or Author to know and think of me as some kind of unstable weirdo; especially when I just met them."

Ogre Child deadpanned. _"Dude, you're in an Institution where people have things that are way worse than what you have."_

Carley was about to respond back to Ogre Child, but rethought about what the blue-skinned Ogre just said.

"... Touche." Was all Carley could say.

Just then the two heard someone knocking on her door loudly, making Carley jump in surprise.

"Hey, Carley! Hurry up! We're about to go to lunch!" It was Snowgre on the other side of Carley's door banging on it loudly.

"Oh, uh, I'll be out there in a second!" Carley called back.

-

After lunch, Carley, Snowgre, and Author went outside and hung out against the wall in the shade. Today was a cool one, so a lot of the patients were out enjoying the beautiful day.

"I wonder where Leah is? She's normally the first one outside on days like this," Author said.

"I dunno. I didn't see her in class today either," Snowgre said.

"You think she's sick?"

"Phff! No way! She never gets sick."

"Yeah, you're right."

_"Maybe she transferred somewhere else,"_ Ogre Child said.

"Transferred to where?" Carley plainly said.

_"I don't know! I'm just giving suggestions."_

"Well, it's not helping."

_"Killjoy."_

"Whatever!"

As Carley was arguing with Ogre Child in her mind, Fiona walked by Carley, Snowgre, and Author saying 'hi'.

"Hey, Fiona, have you seen Leah? We haven't seen her anywhere all day," Author asked his cousin.

"Oh, she's in the infirmary," Fiona said.

"Why?"

"What happened?" Snowgre asked.

_"I bet she got into another fight with Snow White and those other bitches,"_ Ogre Child remarked.

"Maybe," Carley said in her head.

"Leah was riding her bike this morning and was clipped off of it by Snow White who also hit Leah with a metal pole across the face that made Leah fall and hit the back of her head," Fiona said as Author, Carley, and Snowgre winced at the description.

"Sounds painful," Author said.

"I was close with the reason why, though," Ogre Child said with her arms crossed.

"The worse part of what happened is the pole Snow White used to hit Leah was rusty with jagged edges on the tip," Fiona said.

"Whoa!" Snowgre said.

_"... Damn,"_ Ogre Child said.

"Is Leah okay, though, well, despite what happened between her and Snow?" Author wondered.

"Despite Leah saying how her head was hurting hitting the floor pretty hard, and needing a new uniform shirt from it being covered in blood, Leah's doing okay. The doctors were able to treat her wounds the second I sent her to the infirmary due to the risk of getting gangrene because of the rusty pole Snow used," Fiona said.

"Geez."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. People who aren't treated when they get cut with something rusty like how Leah was when Snow attacked her could die," Snowgre said that made Carley surprised and worried to hear that.

"D-Die?" Carley uttered fearfully.

"Don't worry. The doctors made sure Leah didn't have it and cleaned her wounds thoroughly," Fiona said to Carley who sighed relieved.

"Has anything in Leah's behavior changed?" Snowgre asked.

"Throughout the prosedure, Leah was smiling for some reason which isn't anything new, but if you count Leah saying she wanted ice cream afterwards, then, no. Her regular behavior hasn't changed," Fiona said that made Author and Snowgre lightly laugh and Carley smile at that.

"Typical Leah," Snowgre said with a smile still on his face.

"Yep," Author agreed.

"I wonder why Leah was smiling, though after what happened?" Carley wondered, "I know I wouldn't be if I was her."

_"Yeah. Carley here would cry like a baby!"_ Ogre Child said that earned her a slap across the back of the head, "Ow! What? You know it's true!"

"Leah smiles like that sometimes. I don't think it's because she's afraid or anything, but I think it's because she gets easily excited," Fiona said that made Carley and Ogre Child look at Fiona a bit surprised and confused.

"Excited? Why?" Carley asked as Fiona shrugged.

"I don't know," The ogress said.

"She's usually like that when she goes somewhere new or something," Snowgre said as Author nodded, agreeing with his friend.

"Yeah. Pretty much. I don't find it odd, though."

"At first, I did, but now, I can't help but smile because of Leah smiling and getting excited sometimes," Snowgre said as Fiona also nodded in agreement, "Oh! Before I forget, what happened to Snow White? You know. After what happened between Leah and her."

"She was sent to solitary for three weeks for assulting Leah the way she did," Fiona told her cousin in law.

"Serves that biatch right for doing that to Leah," The yeti/ogre said as Author agreed silently.

"I have to get going and see how Leah's doing," Fiona said.

"Alright. Tell that goggle wearing goofball I say to get better!"

"I will." Fiona waves walking inside the Institution.

Carley, Author, and Snowgre didn't say anything when Fiona left as Ogre Child said in Carley's mind, _"Hmmm. That Leah girl is pretty tough for someone who's a complete oddball."_

"Please, keep quiet," Carley muttered with a hand over her face.

"Hmm? You say somethin', Carls?" Snowgre wondered.

Carley then realized what she said aloud and quickly said, "Oh.. u-uh... no.." Before looking at the ground embarrassed.

"Snowgre, are you hearing the voices in your head again?" Author wondered.

"What? No! I thought I heard Carley talking," Snowgre said.

"Sure, that's what they all say."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"And what if I am?"

The two began to argue as Carley sighed in relief and thought, 'Good thing Snowgre has Schizophrenia.'

/"Nice work for almost blowing my cover. Not that I'd mind or anything,"/i Ogre Child said.

_'Shut.. up...'_


	7. A Mind of Mystery

**A/N: Just a few more days and I'll be on winter break. I can finally get back into my routine of working out for my sporting events. I'm sick of being a lazy bum and that's saying something considering how much I love laying around and sleeping. **

**I'll try and work on the other chapters during the break. And by try, I mean hoping I get my work done without being interrupted by anyone.**

**Damn interruptions! _**

**The rest of the stories will be on here unfortunately since my brother is following me on my DA account. I'm not saying that's a bad thing...sort of. I just wanted to do things without alot of people I know reading my things.**

**Lord knows that if they read it, they'll wonder what I was thinking and I'm not gonna explain why.**

**I don't have to explain myself to anyone I don't feel in my spirit I can trust! Especially in this day and age.**

**Thank God no one in my family have fanfiction accounts. Otherwise, I would be sooo screwed; especially with the fics, the shoujo fics anyway, I write. **

**Anyway, before I forget why I'm here, here you guys go.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

****The next day, Snowgre, Carley, and Author were watching things on TV in the activity room with the other patients.

"Man, there's nothing on!" Snowgre complained, "Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"What else are we supposed to do on a day like this? It's raining," Author told him looking at the rain falling outside.

The only person who isn't watching the television was Leah who wore a casual dark blue shirt with black shorts. She wasn't wearing any kind of shoes on her feet, her hair was out of its usual ponytail making her look more feminine to the eyes of others than her usual tomboyish look, and the stitched up scar Snow gave the dark brown-eyed woman is seen on her face going from the top of the left side of her forehead, to inbetween her eyes, to the right side of her now closed eye. Leah was looking outside, wanting to go, but was being held down by Fiona wrapping her arms around Leah's waist and sitting on Fiona's lap. A few times, Leah would let out a few whines and whimpers of disapproval while looking out the window and slightly rocking back and forth a bit annoyed. Some of the patients ignored the sounds Leah was making, while others looked at her oddly before going back to what they were doing. A few of them knew how much Leah loved standing in the rain; especially on days that are cold like today.

"Fi, let me go. I wanna go outside," Leah whined.

"I'm sorry, Leah, but the doctor said you can't get that wound wet for 72 hours," Fiona told Leah who let out another whine.

"But today is the perfect day to go outside!"

"I said 'no'." Fiona heard Leah groan and whine again, feeling Leah angrily stir from sitting on Fiona's lap before feeling Leah hit her right leg out of anger. "No hitting."

Leah didn't respond to Fiona's comment, biting her entire bottom lip and looking at the window. Leah just put her RCA earbuds in her ears and began to listen to music instead of watching or listening to the Disney Channel.

Carley saw what Leah was doing and found it cute. Ogre Child, on the other hand, didn't and said, _"What a baby. Getting upset for not going outside. I know I wouldn't be like that."_

"You did last month when you broke your leg in that fight with your mother," Carley reminded.

_"That was different. I got over it."_

"Yeah. After the first week."

Ogre Child didn't say anything for a minute until muttering, _"Shut-up."_ Making Carley smile in victory.

"Sorry if Leah's bothering you," Fiona's voice reached through Carley's ears that made her snap out of her thoughts and look to see Fiona looking at her.

"Oh, uh.. it's okay."

"Normally, Leah's more manageable than this, but Leah really loves going out on rainy days like today."

_"Odd,"_ Ogre Child said.

"Shush, you!" Carley told her alter ego, asking Fiona, "Doesn't Leah get sick from being in the cold rain?"

"Surprisingly, no," Fiona answered, "Usually, Leah would wear some other clothes after being outside in the rain for a couple of hours."

"I see," Carley said seeing Leah still listening to music, "Now that I'm thinking about it, after looking around the different areas of this place, I didn't know Worcestershire had an infirmary."

"Yeah. It does. We have a lot of them on the different floors since a few of the patients bite, hit, or harm other people or themselves. This place is like a hospital and respite care for people who have different types of illnesses or disabilities and are getting the right treatment to help them become more independent and go back into society," Fiona said.

"Shrek told me about it the day I first came here, along with the different floors that vary from person to person depending on the severity of the illness or disability sometimes."

"You're right. Depending on where the person is and how they are, that person can transfer to the top or bottom floor if things are getting better or worse. For instanse, Leah here used to be on the second floor of this Institution," Fiona said that made Carley, along with Ogre Child, surprised.

"Leah was on the second floor with the rest of the severely mentally ill people?" Carley said.

_"Something told me she's been up there for more than just to goof around. She's a bit.. off. And not in a good way,"_ Ogre Child said.

"Quiet!" Carley told Ogre Child before asking Fiona, "... Uh.. why was Leah there?"

"The people here couldn't control Leah on the first floor when she first came here at the age of twelve because of her severe anger issues, anxiety that was always high, depression, and always going into her own world and not talking to the other children. When she was thirteen, her anger and anxiety became worse and the people here sent her to the second floor where Leah wasn't getting the help she needed at all from what the nurses and helpers were doing. The nurses at that time forced Leah to go to different areas of the second floor; making Leah talk to people she wasn't feeling comfortable talking to, and not being able to have her Rubber Thing."

"Her Rubber Thing?" Carley wondered what Fiona meant by that.

"Do you see the white wristband in Leah's hand right now?" Fiona said as Carley and Ogre Child saw the white wristband around Leah's wrist.

"Yes."

"She calls that her Thing. She had others, but the nurses threw them out saying they were trash."

_"Damn... What jerks,"_ Ogre Child said as Carley agreed.

"The following year when Leah was fourteen, and it being my first day in the Institution before Shrek came as well, I saw how Leah was always angry, confused about things, barely smiling, and not making a lot of eye or physical contact with other people," Fiona said feeling Leah turn her body around and gave Fiona a hug still listening to music and sitting on Fiona's lap. "I was working on the second floor for a few weeks since someone at that time wasn't available. So, in curiosity, I asked what was wrong with Leah and they just gave me the documentation about her. It said that she has a Mild Learning Disability that slows her Processing Skills, and Anger and Anxiety issues. It also said that she had Depression, along with having suicidal thoughts, but it seemed to have went away when she was fourteen; even though no one really did anything to help Leah with the depression as I read more on her file. Anyway, I luckily looked up a few of the symptoms Leah has and knew how to help her when the nurses said they tried everything they knew and basically gave up on her. They also said I would never get Leah to talk or get her out of her room or the world she made for herself."

"That wasn't very nice of them to say that," Carley said.

_"Not very nice? More like them being absolute pricks!"_ Ogre Child said angrily.

"Yeah, but I proved them wrong." Fiona looked at Leah and lightly laughed. "On the second week of me working on the Second Floor, I saw the helpers forcing Leah to do something she didn't want to do. I saw the anger and slight fear Leah had in her eyes and that's when I ran over to Leah being pulled by the arm by one of the nurses and told the nurse I would show her the right way of helping Leah. The nurse just laughed and said good luck before walking away."

_"Geez, and I thought Carley's old man was bad,"_ Ogre Child said with her hands on her hips.

Carley didn't say anything, knowing that half of what Ogre Child said is right as Fiona, Ogre Child, and Carley heard Leah mutter, "I'm sorry I hit you."

"It's okay. I'm not saying you can't handle yourself or anything. I'm only keeping you inside today is because of the wound Snow gave you." Fiona said in a calm tone, rubbing Leah's back as Leah had her head against the crook of Fiona's neck, making the ogress lightly smile. She then looked at Carley and said, "When I was assigned to Leah, she didn't want to talk to me, she didn't want to look at me because she didn't want to be around other people which is, to an extent, understandable since the people on the second floor aren't mentally there. So, Leah would just stay in the room she had on the second floor and watch TV or go into her world she created so she could be safe and not be apart of anything. I would try and do things she loves to help so I could join in the world she has been in for so long. Some days were better than others where Leah didn't want to be bother by anyone and I didn't find it annoying. If Leah didn't want to do anything with anyone, then I wouldn't push her. I just let Leah do whatever she wanted to do at her own pace. The more I did what I did, the more Leah began to open up to me as she became older."

_"I bet those old hags were surprised,"_ Ogre Child said.

"Were the nurses/helpers surprised?" Carley asked Fiona who nodded at the question.

Ogre Child smirked and chuckled. _"Heh. Knew it."_

Carley was about to ask why Ogre Child was taking Leah's side, in away, but Fiona continued. "They were surprised when Leah was talking more, and not being so violent to the staff when I taught her different methods to calm herself down without removing her from her world and characters she likes in different games and anime shows. She even came up to a few of the nurses and apologized for attacking them out of anger and fear which made me happy when I saw her do that one day. Then, when Leah was 17, after talking to some people, she was transferred to the first floor where things have gotten better for Leah with my help. Granted, Leah has moments of being mad, but she gets over it considering how she used to be and I'm happy about that and I know Leah is as well seeing how she always smiles now compared to when she was younger."

Ogre Child and Carley were amazed as Ogre Child simply said, _"...Damn.."_

"If you don't mind me asking, but does Leah know the difference between reality and fantasy?" Carley asked.

"When she was a teenager, Leah couldn't tell the difference because she was so used to being in the world she created for herself that if someone came between her and her world, she would be very very angry to where she hit someone. Once, she was so upset when someone did that she grabbed a pen and stabbed them in their arm," Fiona said.

_"Geez. She's like a rabit animal,"_ Ogre Child said.

"Now, Leah knows when to be in her fantasy world and when not to be when I asked her one day. She actually combines the two together, making it easier for her to understand things. To answer your question, though, yes, Leah is aware of her surroundings more than when she was younger," Fiona said as Carley saw Leah turn her head to watch the rain fall outside.

"Hey, Carley! Come and check what Artie and I found out!" Snowgre called to Carley.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second," Carley called back turning back to Fiona and Leah who was still sitting on Fiona's lap calmly, "I gotta go."

"That's fine. I'll see you around," Fiona said as Carley walked to where Author and Snowgre were beckoning Carley to come where they were. "Well, that was interesting."

"What was?" Leah asked taking off her earbuds and looking up at Fiona in curiosity.

"Oh, it's nothing, Sweetheart."


End file.
